Pink & Blue
by TheVulpineHero1
Summary: Experimental drabble collection looking at the Rainbow Dash X Pinkie Pie pairing. Mostly for practice. Please R & R, advice welcome.
1. Slow As Molasses

_-Slow As Molasses-_

* * *

><p>She drops, spiralling, wings dipped, a whirling point of rainbow colour against the frost-white clouds. With a beat of her wings she arches upwards, freewheeling through powder-blue nothingness. The crowd, a pointillist picture far below, roars her name.<p>

"Rainbow Dash is the fastest!" some foal shouts.

Pinkamena Pie hears, and her mind tumbles back through days and weeks, to juvenile blushing pranks, to talks uninterrupted by the crack of midnight, to furtive looks thrown like baseballs, not to be returned. It's a game the pegasus hasn't realised she's playing yet.

"Nope," Pinkie smiles. "She's slow as molasses."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, the rub: these are proper drabbles (as in, 100 words or as close as my flaky wordcount will allow) on the Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie pairing. I'm mainly experimenting with characterisation and what kind of relationship they'd have, to be honest; I don't feel I'm getting it quite right, but that's what practice is for. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Interruption

_-Interruption-_

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie was never predictable. She was the chaos butterfly's equine cousin, who could appear at any time. She didn't react how regular ponies did, either; she would explode in excitement at mundane news, or nod sagely at unpredictable events.<p>

For three days now, Rainbow Dash had been trying to get away from her. But, by hat or by fireplace or by giant trampoline, Pinkie always found a way back.

It wasn't that she minded. She couldn't help but smile, every time. It was just...she was thinking of how to tell her how she felt. But she kept being interrupted.


	3. Both Sides Of The Coin

_-Both Sides Of The Coin-_

* * *

><p>Twilight sighed as Pinkie spoke, torrents of words spilling from her lips about boats, parties, alligators, anything but the one topic that was actually on her mind.<p>

It was no secret that Rainbow Dash had been awkward with her the past week. No secret that Pinkie wrote her a love letter, 'as a prank, silly'.

No secret it wasn't.

Carefully, talking to the room rather than Pinkie, Twilight said to think how the other pony might be feeling. See both sides of the coin.

Neither of them knew that, far above, the other side of the coin was the same.


	4. I Don't Want To Know

_-I Don't Want To Know-_

* * *

><p>Laughter is like helium. It escapes you, like air from a balloon; makes you feel lighter. But it can't support you. Not unless you're empty inside.<p>

They need to talk, she says, uncharacteristically quiet. About what happens when the laughter dries up.

Rainbow Dash looks at her sleepily, one eye bleary, half-closed. No, they don't, she yawns.

"But-"

"Nope. Doesn't matter. I'm not about to leave because the giggles are gone. You'll still be you. So, I don't wanna know," she says simply.

Pinkie's quiet. Then, with relief and something more, she throws back her head and laughs.


	5. Defiance

_-Defiance-_

* * *

><p>There's something about her, the pony that parties. Sadness seems to slip off her, like mud from a laminate floor. She giggles in the face of danger, skips through times of panic. How much strength is hidden behind that smile?<p>

As a pegasus, Rainbow Dash can't help but be jealous of the way she seems to float through life, breezing from difficulty to difficulty like they were clouds. But there's another feeling. Admiration? Rivalry? Or something else?

She doesn't know. So she continues to watch, with eager eyes. In the end, Rainbow Dash? She can fly.

But Pinkie? Defies gravity.


	6. Some Cupid Kills

_-Some Cupid Kills-_

* * *

><p>A secret admirer sends a letter in purple ink: the square, at midnight. Rainbow Dash scoffs at the thought. Probably a prank. Except...a secret admirer is a <em>fan<em>, and that strokes her ego like nothing else.

Under the moon's inscrutable eye, she waits at the square, in the shadows. Another pony arrives, and she realises that she's been had. Why?

The pony skips.

"Yoo-hoo! Secret admirer! Where are you?" Pinkie calls.

"We've been set up," Dash growls, revealing herself. "Somepony's going to pay for this."

A moment's silence. Then, they set off to find the culprits.

Together.

* * *

><p>AN: The title is a shortened version of one of my favourite quotes from Shakespeare: "Some Cupid kills with arrows, some he kills with traps. [Not Verbatim]." It's from Much Ado About Nothing, in case anyone's interested.


	7. Blind Eye

_-Blind Eye-_

* * *

><p>Ignorance is easy, in theory. In practice, it's harder. Some things, like alarm clocks and rent arrears, refuse to be ignored.<p>

"B-b-but, Rainbow Dash, what do you _mean _you kissed her?" Fluttershy whispers anxiously, one bookshelf to the left. Twilight's eye twitches. She has a letter to finish.

"What do you _think _I mean, Fluttershy?" Dash replies, high pitched and irritable.

"Why tell _me_?" Fluttershy asks, aghast.

"I dunno! You're older, I thought maybe you'd have _experience!_"

Twilight sighs, concentration well and truly broken, and looks down at her parchment. _Dear Princess Celestia_, it reads. _Help._


	8. Completely Different

_-Completely Different-_

* * *

><p>It's times like these when she regrets picking Pinkie to help her practice her routine. It isn't that Pinkie isn't wowed by her ridiculous loop-de-loops and awesome acrobatics. It's that Pinkie has an imagination as big as a dragon's hindquarters, and she insists on sharing it.<p>

"Ooh, ooh, I know! How about you do a barrel roll, then segue into a crossways flip and finish up by doing a big musical number with a rhesus macaque?"

Dash rolled her eyes. The suggestion was almost two-thirds sane, a record for Pinkie. The suggestions she makes are never really practical. Just...different.


	9. They'll Never Know

_-They'll Never Know-_

* * *

><p>Pinkie and secrecy are like fire and methane. Very occasionally they will be observed together in the same room, but only for a short period of time, and it'll all end in a fiery ball of death anyway.<p>

Likewise, Rainbow Dash is no shrinking violet. A life of thrill-seeking and attention grabbing prove _that_.

But this time, they need secrecy. They need time, and silence. They need to figure it out, this thing they've got, before it goes or they get hurt. It's too precious to lose just because the world's watching over their haunches.

Until they know, nopony does.


	10. Birth

_-Birth-_

* * *

><p>Sometimes, she tries to find when this all began, this dry-mouthed, heart-fluttering whirlwind romance she's caught in. There must've been some sort've beginning, a nervous giggle or the brush of a idle wingtip.<p>

But the longer she searches, the less it seems to exist. It's like her life has _always_ been singing telegrams in the morning and juggling eggs in the afternoon. Like they've always been together, and just didn't know it.

Eventually, she decides she doesn't care. It's a new life, like being born. You don't remember it when it happens.

But you have more fun once it does.


	11. Afterword

_-Afterword-_

* * *

><p>This was a short collection, but as an experimental collection, it was only ever meant to be. I finished it four days ahead of schedule and intended to post the last two parts when they should have been, but in the end I got bored with waiting around and posted them early. Now to go on to the next drabble collection in my drabble-a-day challenge.<p>

Overall, I think I actually quite like the pairing, but I don't think drabbles give me enough words to capture the energy inherent in the characters. Maybe a oneshot. Maybe.

I hope you've all enjoyed the collection, and, as always, I can only encourage people to make drabble collections of their own. They're great practice, not too much work and teach you an entirely new style of writing. Plus, more story for everyone!

Until next time, folks.

_~TheVulpineHero1_


End file.
